moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aran Dacey
Aran Dacey is best described as a man of few words and significant actions. While his looming height would be plenty enough to get him noticed, he prefers to stay in his own little bubble and live vicariously through observation. His posture is often rigid and formal, as are any conversations he manages to stumble into. Aran is proudly a death knight and makes no effort to hide it. He is not ignorant to the fact that his very existence is a blight on all things holy and natural, nor is he unaware of what his brethren have been doing on the broken isles. Aran isn't often found outside of his armor, as he feels no need for comfort or 'fitting in' to the crowd. All of said armor is very well-worn, but has also had considerable maintenance done on it. While his hair no longer grows, what remains has been carefully tended to and trimmed to a standard, simple military cut. While pale from undeath, Aran is well preserved and appears to take great pains to remain so save for his thrice-broken nose that never seems to be sitting in the same place twice. While his stoic nature can be off-putting, he shows a clear respect towards anybody he meets. He doesn't suffer fools gladly however, and has few qualms about telling you like it is. Feel free to approach if you wish, he won't bite your head off. He just.. might not be very good at talking about the weather. History He was born in the territory of Gilneas into a family of merchants several years before the first war. The family did well for themselves, traveling between territories and citizenship several times over the next fifteen years, occasionally swindling the gullible and vanishing before they were found out. They eventually landed in Stormwind in the middle of the Second War with two sons and a substantial fortune. Unfortunately, their peaceful lives wouldn't last long. After a bad deal with the wrong character, several of Aran's family members were killed or cursed with hunting relics for Medivh, and as word spread back to the city, their once well-considered name was quickly vanishing. Everything his family had worked for was slipping through their fingers, and in a desperate pull to retain what nobility they had left, Aran was arranged to marry a girl from an esteemed family who had not yet been born. Before anything had come of it, however, the young man fled from his home and went north to Lordaeron with any caravan he could catch. At that time, a ship had been requesting soldiers for a mission to Northrend with Arthas Menethil. Aran, having only recently arrived, wasn’t entirely aware of what this mission meant, nor was he completely filled in on the politics of the nation or the problems they’d already faced with the slowly growing Scourge. However, it was a perfect opportunity to get as far away from home as possible, and so the young man signed up, unaware of the tragic end (and subsequent raising) he’d face only months later. His family and unborn wife would never know of the horrific acts he performed as the Scourge army grew in size and strength, culminating in the razing of Silvermoon and much later the attack on Light’s Hope, where his mind was finally released from the Lich King’s hold. Whether Aran’s memory is selective or not is known only to the death knight himself, but when asked he claims not to remember what he’s done, or where he’s from. After returning to Stormwind, the one city he remembered, he was recruited into a military regime determined to take back Andorhal from the Horde. The group quickly dissolved and left Aran wandering once again. Not long after he was recruited into a death knight exclusive paramilitary organization. After several bad dealings and poor leadership, a coup was staged with the help of his new ally, and soon-to-be second in command, Vladdimere Darrow. Through necessity and obligation, Aran was thrust into the title "commander" of the newly formed Ebon Covenant. Several long months of trials, tribulations and glorious successes followed the covenant until its eventual abandonment. After nearly a year of self-imposed exile, the death knight returned with a mission to find his former comrades, to make new allies, and march once more upon the threats of Azeroth and beyond. While doing so, a deal was made with the warlock Garabon to exchange his identity for help in locating the disbanded Covenant. Several months into his search, Aran had near abandoned the cause as Alliances around him began to shift in new directions, but found him unable to leave it for dead due the magical binding of his agreement with the warlock that remains unresolved. During this time word had come back to him about the previous traitor to the Ebon Blade, Tinnren Kresus, and with the help of Gerrard the two of them were able to track down and kill him. However, due to his previous kinship with the death knight has taken it upon himself to continue the search for the remaining members of the Royal Apothecary Society and get answers for his former comrade's choice to betray the Blade. He is currently using his alliance/employment with Vincentus Varlisse and the Order of Invictus to get to the bottom of the mystery with Tinnren's former friend Ganmere Tunns. Currently The vast majority of the Legion campaign was spent making hell for the Lich King and meddling in the affairs of his hand, the Deathlord. It was believed at the time that slavery was once again imminent for death knights, and Aran made it his personal duty to "strengthen Acherus from the inside". Aran used his position as commander of the 25th Northrend Division to perform secret raids on the Scourge between his duties on The Broken Isles. The silent rebellion was short-lived, however. Commander Aran Dacey, ''It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that your services are no longer needed. Forthwith on this day of August 25 in the year of our king, the 25th Northrend Division (AKA Knight of Acherus) is hereby ordered into dissolution. All parties, living and dead, will receive further instruction and traveling orders. '' Currently, Aran remains Stationed in Boralus as an ambassador for the Ebon Blade under the close watch of the Deathlord, allowed to join the fight only long enough to sate his Endless Hunger. He has been deemed too troublesome to trust. While Aran has sought recourse in the form of temporary duty stations, there is no apparent end to his forced exile in sight. Random Facts * Aran carries two blades of no particular make or model. They’re largely unremarkable with the exception of the runic markings carved into the blade- runes that give him his strength. He was built for front line combat, and his “rune magic” works intuitively without any need for his participation. His attacks are akin to that of a fury warrior- ramping damage over time that results in a blind rage that continues until all enemies have been laid to waste. * Due to the nature of the rune magic he possess, Aran suffers from a wasting disease that affects the coordination in his hands and a fingers. As a result, his handwriting is almost child-like in appearance. * Aran’s weaknesses are both great and small. While with his weapons he’s strong, he’s also very slow- he’ll always almost certainly lose in a duel against someone quicker or more agile than him. Also, while he’s a passionate, well-meaning person- an idealist, even- his mind is entirely too easy to take advantage of. Conspiracy theories, mind control… don’t let any peddlers try to sell him something. He’ll almost certainly spend all his coin on a slap rock. Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Ebon Covenant Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Grand Alliance Category:Order of the Ebon Blade